Up (to) You
by Babypanda89
Summary: No Summary. Just story about Taeyong and Yuta. PWP. Seme!Taeyong Uke!Yuta. DLDR.


**Up (to) You**

.

.

.

 **TaeYu**

.

.

.

 **Oneshot**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Rated : M

Genre : Romance.

Warning : Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Mature Scene, PWP, Narasi, Bad Language, Full Lemon.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Pemuda dalam pangkuannya itu terus saja mendesah pelan tepat ditelinganya. Tangannya kini mulai membelai tubuh telanjang pemuda dihadapannya, sementara bibirnya sudah lebih dulu bekerja untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikkan ditubuh itu.

Yuta-pemuda yang berada dipangkuan pemuda lain-mendongak untuk menatap pemuda yang memangkunya itu-Taeyong.

Taeyong membalas tatapan Yuta dengan seringain tipis diwajah tampannya.

"Taehh." Yuta lagi-lagi mendesah ditelinganya dengan tangan menggenggam rambut belakang kepalanya.

Taeyong bergumam menanggapi, namun tangan dan bibirnya terus saja mengerjai tubuh pemuda Jepang itu.

"Masukhh Taehh."

Taeyong menyeringai lebar mendengar ucapan Yuta, ia sudah menunggu hal ini sedari tadi.

"Apanya yang masuk Yuta?"

Tapi, mengerjai pemuda manis seperti Yuta juga bukan hal yang salah apa lagi sampai dilewatkan. Yuta menggeram pelan, sungguh ia merasa nafsunya sudah berada pada puncaknya, ia ingin segera dimasuki, digenjot dan juga dipenuhi oleh cairan cinta milik Taeyong.

"Masuki aku dengan penismu yang besar dan panjang Taeyongiehh." Yuta berbisik sebelum mengulum telinga Taeyong-menggodanya.

"Shit."

Taeyong mengumpat pelan sembari menurunkan Yuta dari pangkuannya dan membaringkannya diranjang. Tanpa banyak kata, Taeyong melepas celana serta dalamannya. Yuta yang memang sudah telanjang, hanya menatap sayu pada Taeyong sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya menggoda Taeyong.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, aku tak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas." Taeyong berbisik dengan tubuhnya yang kini menindih Yuta.

Yuta tersenyum menampilkan healing smilenya.

"Aku tak akan takut Taeyongie. Karena aku merindukan penismu itu didalam lubangku."

Yuta mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Taeyong dan mengecup bibir tipis kekasihnya itu.

Taeyong menyeringai mendengar dirty talk yang diucapkan kekasihnya tadi. Taeyong mengarahkan tangannya ke bongkahan pantat sang kekasih. Ia meraba belahan pantat itu dan menemukan lubang hangat yang ia rindukan.

Yuta memekik tertahan saat jari Taeyong memasukinya. Ia menatap dengan sayu yang dibalas Taeyong dengan ciuman memabukan dibibirnya. Mereka berdua berciuman dengan melibatkan lidah juga saliva mereka sebagai pemanis, ditambah jari Taeyong yang terus saja bekerja dibawah sana untuk melebarkan lubang milik Yuta agar penis besarnya bisa masuk ke sana.

Taeyong melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, ia bisa melihat wajah Yuta kini sudah memerah dengan deru nafas yang tak beraturan. Taeyong mengecup bibir bengkak Yuta sekilas sebelum memindahkan perhatiannya ke bagian bawah badan Yuta. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan nafsunya sekarang.

"Aku masuk." Bisik Taeyong sembari mengulum telinga Yuta.

Yuta mengangguk pelan dengan senyum tipis. Taeyong mengarahkan penis kebanggaannya didepan Yuta dan mengocoknya sebentar. Tak lama, ia memasukkan penisnya ke lubang panas milik Yuta dan membuat sang empu memekik.

"Akhhh Taehh." Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meskipun bukan pertama untuknya, namun beberapa minggu tak dimasuki seperti ini membuatnya seakan merasa pertama kali melakukannya, tangannya pun tak diam, Yuta meremas seprai dibawahnya demi melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Taeyong yang melihat sang kekasih kesakitan pun berinisiatif untuk sedikit mengurangi ataupun mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan kekasihnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut diwajah Yuta, jangan lupakan tangannya yang kini juga mulai bekerja untuk memanja puting juga penis sang kekasih.

Taeyong terus saja memanja bagian-bagian tubuh Yuta. Mulai dari mengocok penis Yuta yang lebih kecil darinya, mencubit serta menarik puting kemerahan Yuta, dan bibir yang kini sudah saling bertaut juga mengeluarkan erangan serta decakan dari mulut keduanya.

Yuta melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan menangkup pipi Taeyong.

"Bergeraklah." Ucap Yuta didepan bibir Taeyong dengan senyuman tipis.

Taeyong yang mendengarnya hanya balas tersenyum sambil mulai menggerakkan badannya. Ia bergerak pelan agar tak melukai sang kekasih.

Taeyong terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan Yuta juga menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah untuk mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

"Akhh Taehh disana." Teriak Yuta yang membuat Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

Taeyong terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya yang kini dengan tempo cepat, namun tak begitu kasar. Ia masih terlalu sayang pada kekasihnya. Taeyong meremas penis Yuta dan mengocoknya pelan. Yuta yang mendapat service yang lain pun hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang.

Taeyong terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan kini kaki Yuta sudah melingkar dipinggangnya, memudahkannya untuk menggenjot lubang kekasihnya itu. Yuta terus mendesahkan nama sang kekasih juga tambahan cakaran yang ia hadiahi dipunggung sang kekasih saat kejantanan kekasihnya itu mengenai titik manisnya.

"Ahh Taehh aku ahh dekathh." Yuta meremas rambut belakang Taeyong dan memejamkan matanya.

"AHH TAEYONGHH." Yuta berteriak saat puncak kenikmatan menghampiri dirinya. Beruntung kamar kekasihnya ini kedap suara, jika tidak, dia tak akan tau apa yang akan dilakukan Taeil nanti.

Taeyong membiarkan kekasihnya mengatur nafasnya sebentar sembari ia mengusap keringat Yuta yang ada didahi.

"Taehh." Yuta memanggilnya dan juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu yang menggoda.

"Berbalik dan menungginglah." Taeyong berbisik dengan tangan menggenggam kejantanan Yuta, bermaksud membuat kekasihnya 'bangun' lagi. Dan juga mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Yuta yang membuat Yuta melenguh pelan.

Yuta kemudian mengangguk pelan dan menuruti perkataan-perintah-dari Taeyong. Ia membalikkan badannya dan juga menungging. Taeyong menyeringai lebar dan menampar bokong Yuta, yang membuat pemuda Jepang itu memekik.

Taeyong langsung memasukkan penis besarnya-yang masih ereksi-ke dalam lubang Yuta yang masih berkedut memanggilnya.

Yuta memekik namun tertahan bantal yang ada dibawahnya. Tangan Taeyong tak mau diam, kini ia mengocok serta menarik kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Ia juga mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, dan juga bibirnya kini mulai bekerja untuk menandai bagian belakang tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sementara Yuta, ia kini hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang mendapat perlakuan luar biasa dari kekasihnya ini.

Desahan keduanya terus terdengar bersahutan menemani malam yang kini menjelang pagi. Mereka berhenti saat jam dinding di kamar itu menunjuk pada angka 2 lewat 10. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka lalui, yang pasti setelah teriakan nama masing-masing, keduanya memilih untuk mengakhiri kegiatan yang sudah lama mereka tak lakukan-karena persiapan comeback-itu.

Taeyong berbaring disamping Yuta yang kini sudah terbang ke alam mimpi berniat untuk menyusul sang kekasih, sebelum ia memeriksa ponsel pintar miliknya dan menemukan sebuah pesan disana.

 **From : Hansol Hyung**

 **Besok, biarkan Yuta sendiri dikamarmu. Aku akan menemuinya. Biarkan dia bersama kekasihnya yang lain, aku juga merindukannya.**

Taeyong menyeringai kecil membaca pesan dari kekasih Yuta yang satu ini. Ia tak berniat untuk membalasnya sama sekali. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk menyimpan ponselnya kemudian memeluk Yuta dan tidur menyusul sang kekasih ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Okay, jadi ini cuma iseng aja kok ya. Karena ku kurang asupan TaeYu apalagi yg NC, juga karena banyaknya ff jaeyong dan yuten/maaf ku sebut merk(?)/ habisnya begitu lah, ku itu moodyan, jadi liat ada ff begitu langsung gimana gitu. Dan lagi, sorry kalo NCnya kurang atau apa pun itu soalnya pas buat ini mood ku up and down, jadi begini deh hehe, sorry.

Last, review?

P.s : FF yg lain menyusul up nya yahh haha /evil laugh.


End file.
